A silver halide photographic material comprises various hydrophilic colloid layers such as subbing layers, silver halide light-sensitive layers, interlayers, filter layers, protective layers, anti-halation layers, etc., coated on a support. The number of the layers to be coated is increasing more and more, in order to improve the quality of the material and to enhance the ease of handling thereof.
Photographic materials contain various photographic elements, for example so-called additives such as sensitizer dyes development accelerators, anti-foggants, stabilizers, etc., as well as dyes, surfactants and antioxidants, in addition to light-sensitive silver halide grains. Especially in addition to light-sensitive silver halide grains. Especially in the case of color photographic materials, the material further contains color couplers, color image stabilizers, color mixing preventing agents, ultraviolet absorbents, polymer latexes, etc. These additives are described, for example, in Research Disclosure, (RD No. 17643) and (RD No. 18716), etc. These additive elements, especially those which may directly participate in the photographic properties are naturally desired to be incorporated and fixed independently in the respective layers, which, however, is not always sufficient. For instance, sensitizing dyes and anti-foggants are often adsorbed to silver halide grains and fixed thereon. However, the adsorption strength is not sufficient, which is one reason for the deterioration of the stability of photographic materials with the lapse of time. Regarding color couplers, color image stabilizers, color mixing preventing agents, etc., after the molecules have been made hydrophobic and additionally have been bonded with a ballast group, these compounds are finely dispersed in an oil or a polymer and the resulting fine grain dispersion is fixed on silver halide grains. Accordingly, the photographic layer as coated on a support becomes bulky and thick, which is one reason for the deterioration of the image sharpness of the resulting photographic materials.
On the other hand, a Fisher type color coupler having a water-soluble group-containing ballast group is formed into an alkali solution and this is dispersed and fixed on silver halide grains. However, solids are formed during the manufacture of the solution causing coating unevenness and formation of spots on the surface of the resulting materials. Accordingly, such Fisher type color couplers tends to be unusable at present.
Regarding dyes, good methods are unavailable which are capable of sufficiently fixing the dyes on silver halide grains. Accordingly, most of the dyes are uniformly incorporated in the respective layers. A methods of providing a mordant layer may be considered for the fixation of dyes, which, however, shows disadvantageous effects, in that the mordant layer is hardly formed as a particular layer among many other layers. Accordingly, a colloidal silver is used for yellow filter layers or anti-halation layers at present.
The elements fixed in layers are required to be removed therefrom after process for formation of images, except elements which may be directly related to the images themselves and the storage stability thereof. However, most of them are insufficient. In this connection, the improved removal of dyes and sensitizing dyes is required, since their presence causes unfavorable color retention.